Vauxhall Vectra GSi 2.5 V6
|engine = X25XE |displacement = 2498 cc |length = 4495 mm |width = 1707 mm |height = 1425 mm |aspiration = NA |power = 191 HP |torque = 193.1 lb-ft |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |drivetrain = }} The Vauxhall Vectra GSi 2.5 V6 is a road car produced by Vauxhall. It only appears in Gran Turismo 2, being replaced by the Vauxhall Vectra 3.2 V6 '03. Colors There are eleven colors available for this vehicle: * Glacier White Solid * Star Silver Metallic * Black Solid * Kodiak Metallic * Moroccan Red Solid * Satin Red Pearlescent * Velvet Green Pearlescent * Titanium Pearlescent * Classic Green Metallic * Polar Sea Blue Pearlescent * Kings Blue Solid In-game Description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: 1995 marked the death of the Cavalier but the birth of the Vauxhall/Opel Vectra. Not that you could really tell, for the Vectra's styling was so conservative that it showed little progress over the Cavalier. Nonetheless the Vectra was a ground-up new car and brought with it a greater refinement and comfort, if not a huge leap in driving pleasure. High performance came with two-litre SRi versions and a pair of 2.5-litre V6s and come 1999 Lotus was enlisted to work on the suspension and redefine the car's handling. Engines, always a strong point, were topped with two versions of the 2.5 V6. For more relaxed driving there was the 170bhp SRi unit with enough grunt to see 0-60mph happen in 8.5 seconds and a top speed of over 140mph. But if you tagged GSi V6 you gained 20bhp and shaved half a second off the 0-60 and added a few mph to the top speed. In GSi guise the Vectra wore 17-inch alloy wheels and Yokohama S1-Z tyres,and the interior beefed up with Recaro seats to hold you in place in corners. With the aid of Lotus the independent MacPherson strut front suspension and independent multi-link rear suspension endowed the Vectra with secure handling and good feel to its power steering. The SRi rode 20mm lower than other Vectras and springs and dampers were seven per cent stiffer. With 288mm front discs plus 286mm rears fitted with ABS and Mintex "Fast road" pads the Vectra SRi could stop as well as it goes. Traction control would also keep wheelspin in check under hard acceleration. Although Vauxhall's Touring Car - which you can also drive in GT2The "2" on GT2 is written with roman numerals (II) in the game. - was actually a two-litre, the GSi V6 was the closest road version in terms of performance and handling. Acquisition GT2 This car can be bought at the Vauxhall dealership for 36,700 Credits. It is only possible in the PAL version of the game with the language set to English. Trivia *It is interesting to note that the in-game description alludes to "Vauxhall's Touring Car" which is unavailable as a separate model, and can only be obtained by race modifying the Vectra GSi. However this would keep the 2.5 V6, and not equip it with the 2.0 I4, making this allusion redundant. *In early versions of GT2, the car was instead the Vauxhall Vectra 2.0 16V, with a smaller engine, less power and no bodykit. Pictures -R-Vauxhall_Vectra_GSi_2.5_V6.jpg|A Vauxhall Vectra GSi 2.5 V6 with racing modifications applied. It appears to resemble the #8 driven by John Cleland, who achieved 8th place overall in the 1998 BTCC season. File:Bvvenl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:Vauxhall Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Sedans Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars